Conventional user access and control into electronic systems has focused on the user proving who he is—user authentication. Methods such as password entry and various test questions (e.g. what year was your mother born?) are based on the assumption that those questions are either unknown to other people or are difficult to guess, both of which are proving to be false design assumptions. That is, if another person guesses, steals, or otherwise finds out that information, an unauthorized user can gain entry into that system. Additionally, systems such as two-factor authentication by email, SMS, or a uniquely generated code on the device, all require the possession of a device or an email address to gain access, validating “what” in addition to “who.” Nevertheless, those systems are trivial to break when a device is lost or stolen.
The applicant has discovered problems with current methods, systems, and apparatuses for electronic security management and account access control. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.